happy day
by msstacykrueger
Summary: my cc and i go to crystal lake and befriend jason. its a parody and its actually good read it and reveiw if you want
1. Chapter 1

It was late about 3:00 am ,but not late to Christina (just turned 17). Christina hair was blond with natural brown stripes in it. she had a wonderful pale peach complexion never ever wore make-up. And at her school she was emo (well sort of that's what preps called her). She was driving to camp crystal lake with her brother Micheal. Micheal was 17 turning 18. He had long black hair that he always kept in a ponytail. He was like his sister pale peach but he had a slight aftershave. It was his idea to come to crystal lake ,but he didn't tell her that he invited his prep friends who always picked on her. "That is it Micheal wake up! I'm tired of your damn snoring' it getting on my fuckin' nerves!!!!!!!" yelled Christina.

"sorry ,but I fell asleep! Grrrr! Are we there yet!!"

"yes we are here. Now get out my car (A N cough Lamborghini cough) ohh shit who the fuck is that" said/yelled Christina.

"sorry I hope you don't mind I umm invited some of my friends." Said Michael.

"MICHEAL JOSEPH SULLIVAN!!!!! I'm okay with josh Chad Briana and kala ,but not with your slut of a girlfriend hollie who is fucking cheating on you!!!!!!!!" screamed Christina.

"omg miky baby you brought your emo sister!!!!!!"

"ohh just shut your fuckin trap bitch. I don't wanna hear your damn high pitched voice!!!!" screamed christina.

Hollie was a tanned peach and had platinum blond hair and always wore make-up. According to christina (and myself the writer) hollie was the queen of whores!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wonder what is gonna happen btw thank my bff christina and my brother micheal for the looks. And don't thank hollie for hers.! And don't worry I don't care if you give me bad comments all I want right now is suggestions! Thnx **


	2. christina wrote helped with this chapter

I finally got back to writing this story!!

I'd like to thank yin and yang opposite for the idea!! Thnx J

_________________________________________________________

Jason's point of view

I saw the teens step out of their car. The looked like average teens tall stupid and sex craving. _disgusting_. I thought to my self. _they are all the same. Just wanting to have sex and do drugs. Well its their funeral._ I moved my position. I walked forward to another near by tree. "I don't see why you had to bring your sister Mickey!" "she is my baby sister and it was her idea to come here. So you should be thanking her for giving me the idea." _well I can tell who im killing first._ "ugghh im going for a walk in the woods!" I heard the blond and brown haired girl yell. _well maybe im killing her first instead.I'll just have to see how faraway from the group she gets._

Christina's point of view

_Gawd can they get any stupider then her! I mean sure my Bff Stacy is coming but seriously come on why her! Damn it!!_

"why 'ello me govner!!" yelled Stacy "I heard what happened back there are ya all right? Or do I get to kick her ass please tell me I get to kick her fuckin ass!!" Stacy had brown shoulder length hair that was parted in the middle. She was wearing her usual outfit white shorts lucky charms t-shirt.

_**(an when it was in Christina's point of view my Bff Christina was writin that's why my name is in the story **__**J**__**)**_

"nah you cant kick her ass but yeah im alright. How are you oooh did you get your new car yet huh huh huh???!!!…"

"yes and it's a motorcycle so cool. And im doin okay my boyfriend was cheatin on me and we broke up but im happy cause I could dump his ass!!"

We just kept walkin until we made it to the pier.

"im gonna get in im wearing my bikini underneath my clothes anyway you comin?" "nah dude I cant don't know how to swim." "kay" "ill just sit here and watch" "kay x2"

And with that I jumped into the water. I stayed under for a while then came up. I saw stacy on the pier some dude was standing behind her he had on a hockey mask so I couldn't see his face. "stacy!!! Behind you!!!"

stacy's point of view

I heard C.C scream behind you so I started to turn around.

"omg awesome costume dude!!"

Behind me was a man wearing a hockey mask and had a machete. "where did you get the machete??" I asked.

"…." was his reply I looked at him more carefully. "hey Christina I made a friend whose a mute!" I yelled the man cocked his head to the side. "you are now my friend whether you like it or not cause I will force into being my friend!" (Jan I seriously do that to people that's why I have so many friendsJ)

Jason's point of view

_Did she just call me friend????? _I thought.

I saw her walk forward and then before I could reach for my machete she hugged me. "christina come help me hug my mute friend!!!" she yelled. "im coming stacy" yelled christina. Then she ran to me even though she was wet hugged me too. _welll that two people im not going to kill_

_But I still have to kill that blond girl._

_________________________________________________________________________I know its not what kind of person Jason is but that's how I have kay!! JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Give me ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Lol fish ^

Thanks to lorescien & the jackel. Thnx for your great reviews!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*jasons point of view*

I walked toward the camp hiding behind a oak. The run down slime covered cabins contained two teens the blond and the black head. I heard them tell the other campers at the campfire including stacy and christina (we left after about an hour after torturing him to be our friend to go get something to eat!!) they needed some alone time. Then all the other campers went to swim in the cold murky waters of camp crystal lake except stacy cause she cant swim. I walked silently into the cabin with the floor boards creaking slightly with every step. I came to the last randown bedroom in the cabin and silently pushed it open. The girl was apparently in the shower cause only the boy was in the bed. He had his eyes closed so I just walked forward. I raised my rusty trusty machete and quickly jabbed it completely through him. He let out a bloodcurdling screech with his eyes rolling to the back of his head he died. _that was way to easy why is it so hard to get two girls to get away from you but easy to kill some guy??? What the fuck? _I thought. I carried the body on my shoulder and went to the attic of the cabin. Once in there I set the body up with rope to where when the girl steps on the bed the body will fall. _im so evil but its awesome. _I thought. gloodaglebengloshengorbin give it to me baby uh huh uh huh give it to me baby uh huh uh huh give it to me baby uh huh uh huh and all the girlies say im pretty fly for a white guy _what the hell is that!!!!!_ I thought. I heard music playing. Then stacy came in."hey Jason!!!!" how are you!" said stacy "have you seen my mp3??? Its playin right now!"

I shook my head no. shut up and let me go this hurts I tell you so for the last time you will kiss my lips now shut up and let me go hey! "ahh my batterys goin to die!"

Boys and girls of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange come with us and you will see this our town of Halloween this is Halloween this is Halloween pumpkins scream in the dead of night 

"ahh help me find it" she screamed. I don't think she noticed the dead body I thought she was sprinting around just to find a music player. She looked under the bed under the sheets and finally she stood on the bed. bad move. The body fell right beside her and yet when she looked at it she didn't scream no running yet instead of any of the usual stuff she said "awesome!!!!!" well she is weird. "Jason I found my mp3!!!" when she found it turned it off and hugged it. Next thing I know she was on my back saying "go horsey go!!" _how did she get on my back im 6'5 she is 5'1 _(I had to use my real height I know I know im short!!) _I need an explanation here._

Christina's point of view

I went looking for stacy she disappeared after awhile ago. I came into the cabins the had a high smell of hot sex ,liquor ,and drugs. I came into the cabin bedroom and saw my dead brother on the bed and didn't say anything except since I saw Jason "have you seen stacy?" he didn't say anything he just turned around. "omg hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahah!!!!!" I said hanging by her hands was stacy feet inches from the rotted wooden floor. "hi C.c he wont carry me to the lake tell him to carry me to the lake!!!" she looked so adorable when she was hanging on jasons back that I didn't want to sepeate them but then I had an idea "ill get her off Jason don't worry" I said "hey stacy did I ever tell you that you and Jason look like a good couple!?"

Stacy's point of view

"im gonna kill you now" I said. I grabbed Jason's machete and ran after christina but before I could run out the door after christina Jason grabbed the back of my shirt causing me to fly back into his stomach.

"can I at least kill hollie please say I can kill her please!!!!!!" I begged. He let go of my shirt "thank you" I said. I ran over to him hugged him jumped up and kissed the cheek of his mask "you wont regret it!!!!!" I yelled running to find hollie. I ended up finding her kissing her other boyfriend josh. They were backed up into a tree. too easy I thought. I went up behind josh and shoved the machete right throught him and hollie. "this is fun" I yelled. "why stacy I thought you were an innocent little girl that only wanted to make people happy?" hollie asked "you judge people by how they used to be and did you just call me little!" I yelled my eyes glaring and glazed over with disgust and shock and thrill. "yes" she simply said. And with those words I cut both her legs off along with her head. "whose short now?" I asked her decomposing body with disgust. I took her legs and head and made a skull and cross bones sign on the ground. **im so creative **I thought.

____________________________________________________________________________________I know its weird and well slightly creepy review if you want I don't care flames if you want tell me your honest opinion and well suggestions please!!


	4. its the ending sobs!

Sorry lol but I wanted to kill hollie!

________________________________________________________________________

_***Jason's point of view***_

I sat on the bed in the cabin having nothing to do since stacy took my machete! ^sob^ my precious machete!! I got up and walked out of the cabin and out to find stacy. I ended up finding her laying the ground holding my machete tight. I lightly kicked her back causing her to not wake up. _grrr that's my machete _I thought. I grabbed the handle of my machete and pulled it away from her. She then woke up and saw me with the machete and jumped onto my back again! _I still need an explanation how does someone who is vertically challenged get onto my back and hang there! _

_**Christina's point of view**_

I knew stacy stopped chacing me awhile back so I went to go find her and Jason. I ended up finding hollies decomposing and very smelly body well part of it on the ground in the shape of skull and crossbones. _hmm _I thought _she must have called her short. _the set up was pretty funny I had to admit but I never knew stacy could be so hostile. I finally found stacy and Jason the same way I found them the last stacy on Jason's back and it was funny this time she had her legs semi-wrapped around his waist while her arms were holding onto the front of his neck in a slight choking way the really funny part was that she was asleep. He had an annoyed expression in his one eye while he just glared at me while I rolled on the ground laughing.

"okay I'll get her off" I said slightly laughing. It took 1 hour to get stacy off of his back she has a killer grip. "wake up stacy." I yelled. She immediately woke up.

_**Stacy's or my point of view**_

"oww yall are so mean to me!" I yelled "I wanted to take a little nap!" I was mad cause I was having a nice nap even though it was on Jason's back. "Whatever" I said "C.C when do we have to leave to go home it has been a week since we got here." "we are actually supposed to go home today." C.C said "we better leave now or our parents are going to kill us!" "okay well I never unpacked my stuff so its all still in my motorcycle case. "I guess we should hed out." I said sadness lacing my voice since we would be leaving our new found friend behind. "bye Jason we will miss you so much I will make sure to visit you every year no matter what season or what is happening" I and christina said at the same time with tears coming down our faces.

Jason walked up to us before we got on our cars and hugged us tightly we hugged back just as tight. "Bye Jason." christina and I said. We hugged Jason one more time and kissed his hokey masked cheek and left. We waved bye to Jason and speed off down the road to our houses.

________________________________________________________________________sorry but I cant think of anything else to write. Thnx to lorescien she was the best help I could ever have!


	5. for annyone who wants to be in my storys

This is not really a chapter just a note to my readers!

For everyone reading this I just want to tell you that if you review again and leave a name you want to be called I'll put you in one of my stories! (Most likely happy days 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, so on)

Just leave your name and ill see what I can do.


End file.
